


SPIDER'S GIRL 3.0 (t.h)

by SPIDERTlNGLE



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spideychelle - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, michellejones - Fandom, petermj, spidergirl - Fandom, teendad, teenmom, tomdaya - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPIDERTlNGLE/pseuds/SPIDERTlNGLE
Summary: in which Nathan decides to finally introduce his girlfriend who happens to be the daughter of the Black Cat...where things take a turn for the worst.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

🕷  
  


_4 YEARS LATER_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**'** **_WEBS_ ** **TO BE HONORED WITH A FESTIVAL FOR SAVING THE LIVES OF TWENTY CHILDREN FROM A BURNING SCHOOL BUS'**

Rosemary raised her eyebrows, turning to look at Nathan who was sitting on the couch watching the screen. "You're getting a _festival_? The only thing I got when I stopped a huge car chase was to meet the mayor, which was nice but, _still_."

Nathan laughed at her pouting face. "I want you to be in the front row just so I could see your face while thousands of people scream my name."

"I don't mean to brag but I got the key to the city after saving the police chief's daughter from falling to her death," Peter said, plopping down beside Nathan as he put his arm over his shoulder. "But I'm really proud of you, son."

Nathan smiled at him as he suddenly let out a small ' _oof'_ when he felt Megan try to climb on top of him. "Hey, squirt. How was your nap?"

"Good. Can you do the webs?" She grinned, her eyes lighting up. "Please, please, please–"

" _No_." Michelle said, grabbing her from his lap as she settled her beside her so she could help her eat her food. "There will be no more webbing in this house after I found that you made her a swing out of _web_. It took me days to cut it all down.."

Megan pouted, opening her mouth to eat the spoonful of soup. "Mama, juice?"

Michelle nodded, handing the bowl to Peter for him to feed her while she went to grab her sippy cup.

"I'm not saying I'm not proud," Rosemary said, shoving her hands in her sweater. "Because I am. We're obviously going to be there front row rooting for you, right? I have to go, Sienna is on her way home and I have to beat her to it because I promised I would have dinner ready by the time she got home."

She leaned over to hug Michelle and Megan goodbye as she turned to look at Peter and Nathan. "See ya later, boys."

Nathan sighed. "It's about damn time you left. Oh wait, before you leave, I have something for you–" He pretended to look for something in his pocket before pulling out a middle finger.

He laughed as Rosemary threw her keys at him before going back to grab them. "Fuck you."

"Yeah, love you too."

━━━

Nathan was currently at the top of the Skyline tower, waiting for trouble when he felt someone jump on his back. He smiled to himself before he looked over his shoulder. "How'd you know I'd be here?"

Francesca smirked, her hands slowly going to his chest to press the button so only his mask could slip off. "This is our spot—of course I knew you'd be here."

She suddenly climbed onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as she grinned widely. "You need a haircut."

"I don't need to do anything." He chuckled as she ran her long nails against his scalp, softly smiling as she was doing the one thing he loved most. She suddenly pressed her lips on his as he pulled her closer.

It took minutes before she pulled away, leaning their foreheads together just staring at each other before he spoke. "I missed you."

"Did you now?" She smiled. "I missed you too." She squinted, knowing that he was dying to tell her something. "Alright, spit it out."

"Spit what out?"

"You look like you're just dying to tell me something, what is it?" She frowned.

"Right." He cleared his throat, tightening his grip on her as he looked away. "They're throwing me a festival tomorrow evening. Everyone's going to be there, my family is going to be  
there—but I especially want _you_ to be there."

Francesca deeply sighed, getting off of him as she walked away but he quickly got up to follow her. "I don't think I'll be able to, Nathan."

"Why not? Everyone I love and that loves me will be there, it's only right that my girlfriend is right there too." He ran to stop her from walking in more as he grabbed her hands. "I also...I also want you to meet my parents."

She stood aback, surprised at what he had just said. "You want me to meet your parents...?"

He smiled. "Well, yeah. We've been dating for almost two years now...and I don't know about you but, like I know we're only seventeen, but–"

She pressed her finger to his lips to shut him up, softly dragging it so his bottom teeth would show as she grinned. "You're so cute, you know that? Listen...I'll go to the festival but I don't think it'll be the right time to meet your parents. I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?"

"Promise you'll be there?"

Francesca took a deep breath, whispering. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thank you." He grinned, giving her a hand a squeeze.

She let out the breath she'd been holding as she reached out her other hand to caress his cheek. The only thing she loved the most besides stealing was him.

Even if they were complete opposites.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

🕷

Rosemary smirked to herself while she was in this position as she screamed. "God, Sienna!"

When they had finished eating dinner last night, Sienna pretended to be asleep so she wouldn't be the one to wash the dishes no matter how many things Rosemary threw at her—she just wouldn't wake up. This was her time to get her back.

She lets out the most obscene noise as Sienna moves over her, his thighs hugging her waist. She leans down to her ear. "Can you shut the fuck up?"

"No." Rosemary bit her lower lip, closing her eyes, loving her hands on her skin. "It just feels _so_ good.. _oh_! Right there, right there, yes!"

Sienna sighed deeply, stopping what she was doing. "With the sounds you're making it just sounds like–"

"Fuck!" Rosemary screamed again, letting out a laugh afterwards when Sienna hit her.

"I know what you're doing and it's not funny. There's no way that massage was _that_ good and it's because I didn't wash the dishes yesterday when it was my turn, isn't it? The neighbors already hate us and you're only making it worse."

Rosemary rolled back over, smiling up at her. "I'm sorry. Thanks for doing that. I just had to find a way to get you back—by being louder than necessary."

Sienna rolled her eyes. "Get dressed, please. Your brother's festival is in two hours and I can't believe I'm the only one who's excited for it."

"Hey, I am excited for it. He deserves it for what he's done since he was young...and I heard Dad is taking us all out to eat and why would I miss that chance?"

"You are unbelievable.."

━━━

"Alright, girls, turn over here so I could get a photo," Peter said, focusing the camera on them. "Say cheese!"

Megan stuck her thumb out of her mouth. "Queso!"

Peter grinned, snapping the photo and looking down at it. "Where'd you learn to say cheese in spanish, Meg?"

"When you leave her with me to babysit, I tend to teach her a new word in spanish. Last month it was queso and I guess now she just won't stop saying it." Rosemary smiled.

Nathan suddenly came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, glad you guys made it."

"Shouldn't you be...in your suit? They could introduce you out any second." Michelle whispered as she gently let Megan down.

"I am," He nodded. "I just wanted to see you guys before I put it on...and to show you where I will be coming in—so, Dad, I'm counting on you to take great shots of me."

Peter gave him a thumbs up as Nathan gave them all a hug before running off. Michelle blocked her eyes from the sun as she looked over at Peter. "Seemed like he was looking for someone, probably the girlfriend he's always been talking about?"

"What girlfriend?" Rosemary frowned.

"Her names Francesca." Michelle said, shooting a glance at Peter for confirmation. "They've been together for about two years or so but he hasn't presented her to us. I don't know if it's because he's embarrassed by us or she's just shy."

Before Rosemary could say anything, someone up on stage started to quiet the crowd down. She introduced herself before going on to talk about Webs and all he's done for the city.

Anyone who has been saved or gotten help by him, was welcomed to the stage as they all said their speeches and how grateful they were for him.

"Everyone give it up for our new friendly neighborhood Spider, _Webs_!" One of them said into the mic as the crowd screamed before they all looked up to see swinging his over.

They cheered him on, Rosemary holding up the sign that she had made last minute. "He's probably smiling like an idiot underneath the mask." She said, looking over at Sienna.

"That's our son." Michelle grinned as she layed her head on Peter's shoulder.

━━━

Rosemary and the rest stood in line to take pictures with _Webs_ in which Peter was busy taking before he motioned for the girls to come over.

"Look, Megan, who's that?" Michelle said to her as they walked up to him. "It's _Webs_!"

Megan frowned. "No, it's Nathan."

Rosemary quickly turned away to keep from laughing as Michelle chose to ignore before they huddled together for the picture.

Sienna pulled away from Rosemary as she walked to grab Peter's camera and motioning for him to join the picture. "Megan, look over here!"

"Nathan, take off mask." Megan pouted, reaching to press the button on his chest before Nathan quickly grabbed her hand and pushed it away. "Can't see your face!"

"Thank you guys for coming. Really." He said, gently letting her hand go.

Michelle smiled at him before looking down at Megan. "That's a big no-no. What did we all tell you?"

Megan sighed. "Mama, Daddy, Nathan, and Rosie? No press button."

She nodded. "And what did you do?"

"I almost press button. I'm sorry, Mama." She pouted.

"It's okay." Michelle smiled, kissing her nose. "You just wanted his face to show up in the picture. I get it. It's not your fault. It's okay."

Rosemary whistled, standing besides Peter who was finally done taking pictures. "Can you believe Megan almost revealed his identity to everyone here? What would happen?"

"I have no idea," He chuckled. "All I know is that for him—it wouldn't have been great."  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

🕷

Nathan clung to the wall as he slowly leaned forward to try to get a better view of the scene. "Hey, Bree? How many men are down there?" He said, talking to his AI.

As he got older, Peter decided that he would have needed his personal AI, that he himself created, to make missions for him easier—and to ease Michelle's worries of him dying in one. She would be there to protect him.

"Hello, Nathan. I'm detecting five individuals. Would you like to hear what they're saying?" She said, softly.

He scrunched his nose. "No, thanks. My parents don't know that I actually snuck out so I want to get this done quick before they find out."

One of the masked men appeared beneath him, as he thought quick to grab the gun out of his hands as the man was left confused before Nathan webbed his mouth before webbing him up on lamp post.

Nathan jumped down, scaring all of the men who suddenly pointed their guns at him. "Alright, guys, let's get this done quick. I have homework to finish and my parents would _not_ be happy that I'm doing this instead."

He webbed the trench near to him as he swung it at one of them. He sensed one of them ready to shoot as he turned around, having his arms up. "Please, don't shoot me. I'm only seventeen and I'm still in high school and I just want to _graduate,_ you know? Maybe you don't know, actually. I don't–I don't know. Did you graduate? How was high school like for you?" This distracted him as he kicked the gun out of his hands before webbing him against the wall. "I'm guessing not great since this is what you're doing now."

Nathan sensed someone preparing to shoot at him as he quickly turned around, many bullets firing at him as he shakily fell to the floor. "Just kidding, it's bulletproof!" He sprung up as he swung himself onto him before tying him up with his web.

"Great job, Nate. There's two that ran inside with the hostage. There's a door entrance they forgot to board up."

Nathan nodded. "Are there any windows they don't have boarded up? I'd actually like to make a different entrance.."

Bree instantly found a window that actually had the two men with the hostages. "Far left. One of them now seems to be waiting for you at the door so now you will only have to fight one to get to the girl."

"Thanks." He said, swinging onto the other side of the yard as he prepared to swing in. He shot two webs on either side of the building as he pulled himself up before swinging feet first into the glass window. "I didn't think that was going to work but it did, _oh shit_!" He screamed as bullets were flying everywhere but he dodged each one.

The man quickly grabbed the girl, pointing the gun to her head. "Don't take a step forward or I swear I'll shoot her!"

Nathan saw how scared the girl was as he tried his best to think of something so that the man wouldn't harm her. "I'm very sorry, I actually need to sneeze. Can you give me a moment? Can we pause?" He said, trying to get himself to sneeze.

" _Pause_? How old even are you, this isn't a video ga–" Nathan shot a web at the gun, as he pulled it away from her head as he commanded the girl to fall to the floor. She quickly crawled to the corner as Nathan threw the gun to the floor before tying up the guy against the post.

Only using his spider sense, he didn't turn to look at the guy coming in as he grabbed the gun from his hands before using the tazer webs, him falling to the floor. "Seems like I'm finally done here. Bree, please call the cops for me and give them the location. Thank you." He deeply sighed, turning to look at the girl who was looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"It's okay," Nathan said, changing to his kind voice than the one he had been using with the men. "The cops are already on their way. I'm not going to hurt you. You're going to be okay. How about I get you out of here, alright?"

━━━

Instead of going back home, Nathan decided to stay outside. "Looks like you managed to have the time to come see me _now_ but not earlier." He sat up, deeply sighing.

Francesca bit her lip, walking up to him as she crouched down. "Look, I'm sorry. I really tried to make it–"

"No, Francesca." Nathan stood up, looking away from her. "You never really tried. When it comes to stealing and doing bad things—that's something you never want to miss a chance at but when it comes to _me_ and something that's important to _me_...you look over it like it's nothing."

She pouted. "You know that's not true. You know I love you more than anything and I do care about you and what you love. The reason I didn't go was because I had to get you a gift to congratulate you."

Nathan watched as she pulled out a small box from behind her back, holding it out for him. "I've told you before and I'm telling you again, I'm not receiving any gifts that you've stolen."

"Nate," Francesca groaned, closing her eyes. "What do you expect from someone like me? My mother was a thief, I was taught to be just like her. Just please receive it. It was quite difficult for me to get that for you."

Nathan slowly grabbed the box from her hands as he looked at her before opening it. "I thought with you being with me...a little bit of good would rub off on you."

She crept up beside him, watching him open up the box to see his face light up when he saw the silver chain. "It has...kind of. I never liked to share anything that I personally stole, but, for you I will. Do you like it? I remember you eyeing it the other day, I knew I just had to get it for you."

"I _love_ it...even if it was stolen but," He shook his head, staring down at her. "Thank you. I love it so much."

Francesca grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy you do. Now, how about we grab some late dinner and you could tell me about the whole thing?"

"Fine," Nathan smiled. "But I'm paying for it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

🕷

"What I want to know is why she calls herself _Cherry_? Cherries are good and sweet and she's isn't that at all since she is a villain. Why do you think she calls herself _Cherry_?" Rosemary frowned.

Megan stared up at her, trying to process what she had just said. "I like cherries."

Rosemary smiled down at her as Megan returned back to coloring. "I probably shouldn't be telling you all this...but then again you can barely understand what I'm saying–"

Nathan knocked on the door, clearing his throat. "Can I come in? Meg, I can't believe you're coloring without me." He pouted as he entered the room after Rosemary allowed him in as he sat on the floor with them. "What were you talking to her about?"

"Just about that Cat," Rosemary sighed. "Who calls herself _Cherry_...don't you think that's ironic? That she's using such a sweet name when she's actually a bad person?"

Nathan tensed up, picking at the carpet. "I actually really like it. She's being different. She did what you would least expect her to do."

She huffed, helping Megan dump the blocks that she had suddenly brought over for them. "And what I would least expect her to do is bring back the jewelry she stole from the jewelry shop the other night. You wouldn't _believe–_ "

"Wait, you were there?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised _you_ weren't since you love to be the first one there to stop the bad guy." She smirked. "Anyways, she had everything in bags by the time I got there—everything but one necklace. That was something she just wouldn't let go no matter how hard I tried to grab it from her hands. I swear if you were there to help me, we both would've been able to stop her."

He slowly nodded. "Can we talk about something else? _Anything_ else. Do you want me to pick you up for work tomorrow or you pick me up?"

Rosemary thought for a minute, squinting. "I think it's best that you pick me up."

"You're finally admitting that I'm the best driver?"

"Just because you passed your drivers test on the first try while I passed it on my third doesn't mean anything." Rosemary shrugged.

Nathan laughed. "You also almost got into a car accident with Azari and I in it. Why do you think he doesn't get into the car when he sees you in the drivers seat?"

She rolled her eyes. "Can you tell him that I've gotten better at driving since I was eighteen?"

"Have you, though?" 

━━━

**siennabeck** _posted a photo !_

♡ _liked by_ **rosemary, nathanparker, michelleparker** _and 98 others._

 **siennabeck** 👼🏻  
  
  
  


_VIEW COMMENTS_

**rosemary** dats my babyyy 💍💍

 **nathanparker** why do u  
look like a train conductor

 **samvillegas** 💫  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

🕷

**_' MY WIFE & KIDS '_ **

**rose** i'd just like  
to apologize for not  
coming over for dinner

 **nathan** sorry   
who are you ?

 **mom** we  
understand

 **nathan** ^we  
understand that we're  
not going to invite you  
guys for dinner ever again

 **rose** okay but i've  
had dinner with you  
guys for like 20 years  
of my life, this  
shouldn't be a big deal

 **nathan** i was the  
one who made dinner  
this time

 **rose** shocking

 **nathan** yeah it was  
delicious and might  
have been the last time  
i cooked dinner so your  
ass really missed out js

 **rose** well someone   
had to take rey to  
the vet, sienna was sick

 **dad** who's rey ?

 **rose** ...my cat  
 **rose** i've had him  
for nine months now,  
you already forgot  
about him ?

 **mom** he hasn't liked  
him ever since he  
hissed at him

 **nathan** dad hissed  
or the cat did ?

 **rose** omg 😂

 **dad** i highly   
recommend you  
get rid of that cat,  
i'm allergic

 **rose** since when ?

 **mom** since never

 **nathan** ahem..anyways  
 **nathan** i'm inviting  
francesca over for  
our family game night

 **rose** you're inviting   
your girlfriend to family   
game night ? it's called  
"family" game night   
for a reason

 **nathan** but you've  
been inviting sienna  
to all of our family  
events 😶

 **rose** you know   
what...imma just  
keep quiet

 **mom** i don't have  
a problem with it,  
i'm very excited to  
meet her

 **rose** can't wait to  
embarrass you in  
front of her

 **nathan** please don't

 **rose** you and dad  
embarrassed me years  
ago so ITS ONLY RIGHT  
THAT MOM & I DO THE  
SAME THING LMAO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

🕷

Nathan wiped his hands after washing the dishes in the back as he heard the bell, coming towards the cash register. "You didn't have to keep ringing the bell, Jerry, I heard you the first time."

"Hey, Nathan." Morgan smiled, giving him a small wave. Nathan froze in his spot before Jerry noticed this and rang the bell again. He cleared his throat. "What's up?"

"I didn't know you worked here, I only knew Rosemary worked here but not you. Since when?" She raised an eyebrow.

He looked from her to the guy standing behind her, who was obviously her new boyfriend. "I actually began working here a few months after Rose began. I don't take orders as much, I'm mostly in the back washing the dishes, cutting up whatever...we need cutted, you know? Um, what can I get you two?"

Morgan looked over at her boyfriend, forgetting that she was right behind her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't introduce you two! Ricky, this is Nathan. I've known him for a very long time and he's one of my closest friends. Nathan, this is Ricky–"

"Mr and Mrs Richards son...previously known as Mr and Mrs Fantastic. I'm a huge fan of them both. Well, I still continue to be a fan even after their retirement." Nathan nodded. "But the things you could do, it's sick man. It's nice to meet you."

Ricky extended his hand out for Nathan to shake. "Thanks. It's nice to meet you too. Can you take our order now?"

"Y-Yeah, what can I get you two?" Nathan said, preparing to write on the notepad.

As soon as he was done taking their order, he quickly ran to the break room to find Rosemary taking a drink from her soda as she stopped halfway to look up at him. "Guess who Morgan is with right now.."

Rosemary swallowed. "Morgans here?"

"Yeah, but guess who's she with!" Nathan screamed out again.

She thought for a moment before she spoke up. "Hm...Tony and Pepper?"

"No." Nathan said, getting impatient.

Rosemary cocked her head, watching him jump like a child. "I don't think you can wait any longer to tell me, just tell _me_ –"

"It's Ricky Richards. You know, Mr and Mrs Fantastic's son? He's in our restaurant! Can you believe she broke up with me for him?"

She ate another piece of orange chicken before she frowned. "She broke up with you? I thought you said the break up was mutual?"

He ran his hands through his hair. "It _was_ mutual. I just can't believe she's dating _him_ now.."

"So, what? Are you jealous that he's dating your ex-girlfriend and you're not?"

He sighed, turning away from her. "I'm actually jealous that she's dating him and _I'm_ not. _Kidding_. I love Francesca more than anything. It's just...I've actually heard about Ricky before being formally introduced and he's such a cool guy. Did you know he can fucking teleport?"

"No way." Rosemary said, beginning to lose interest. "Nate, don't you have to take their food? Leave me alone."

He smirked, looking down at his watch. "Actually your break is over and mine just started. Rosemary, don't you have to take their food?"

Rosemary shoved the last piece of orange chicken in her mouth as she got up to put on her apron. "There's a red bull in the fridge that I got for you. _Only_ drink one. Remember the time Dad got pissed at you for drinking one after finishing the other?"

"I know. Now leave me alone." He laughed, sitting in her seat.

━━━

Francesca threw the bag over her shoulder as she made a run for it, hearing the police sirens nearby.

As she was about to shoot a grappling hook up at the building, she saw the web stuck to her hand, surprised by it as she felt herself being pulled towards Nathan.

"What do you think you're doing?" She breathed heavily, turning to look at him, and even though she couldn't see his face—she knew he was smirking underneath the mask.

He let her go as she turned to face him. " _Why_ do you keep doing that?"

Nathan grabbed her hand, pulling her into the shadows as the police had now shown up. They kept quiet as they looked at each before he sighed. "That's your, what, third robbery this week? How much more jewelry do you need? You know I could happily buy you whatever you want."

Francesca softly laughed. "You'd rather spend tons of money when you know it's better to steal? You're too good, Nate. _You_ are too good for me."

"I know you are too...deep down. I also know you don't need all of what's in there, you already have enough. Why don't you just have me return it, alright? Or you could do it yourself and show the world that _Cherry_ isn't that bad, after all." He shrugged.

Francesca scoffed, going up to him to wrap her arms around his waist. "Bet you would love that, wouldn't you? You know why I decided to call myself _Cherry_ instead of _Black Cat_ like my mother or grandfather? Because it was something sweet–just like _you_ wanted the whole world to know me as. I'm anything but sweet but it's what you wanted."

"You're sweet to me, though. Why can't you be the same towards the city and stop all of this? Stop all of this for _me_. Be good, become my sidekick and we'll stop the bad guys together."

Francesca's smile faded away as she looked down. "I could never do that, I've told you before. I need to do what I've always done or else–" She stopped herself.

"Or else what?" Nathan frowned.

"I can't tell you.." She whispered, throwing the bag over her shoulder again. "I love you, okay? Please don't try and chase me down or else I will end up hurting you and that's...something I _really_ don't want to do to you."

"Francesca, wait–" Nathan yelled out, before she swung away leaving him in the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

🕷

Francesca fixed the front of her dress as she waited for the front door to open. She was outside of Nathan's house on a Friday night, coming over to apologize and do the thing that Nathan has wanted to do-introduce his girlfriend to his parents.

She sighed in relief when the door had finally opened, feeling the warm air from inside. Looking up at who she assumed was Nathan's father, she smiled. _She could see where Nathan got his good looks from._ "I'm guessing you're Mr. Parker?"

Peter frowned, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" He suddenly turned to see Nathan stand beside him. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw her in front of him. "Francesca, what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize about our encounter the other night," Francesca said, finally looking away from Peter to look at Nathan. "I thought you seeing me and you finally being able to introduce me to your family would make up for it."

Nathan grinned, nodding his head. "It's cool, I've already forgotten about it. Uh, this is my Dad. Dad, this is my girlfriend, Francesca."

"This is the famous Francesca. It's nice to finally meet you! You're all Nate ever talks about, he never shuts up about you." Peter smiled over at Nathan proudly, messing up his hair as Nathan rolled his eyes. "You're gonna let her freeze to death out here? Invite her in."

Nathan chuckled, extending his hand for Francesca to grab as she entered the door. She immediately saw Megan slide off the couch as she walked over to Nathan. He picked her up, adjusting her on his hip. "Hey, squirt. I'd like to introduce you to someone I love very much. This is Francesca. You remember when I showed you a picture of her, don't you?"

"Mhm." Megan nodded.

"I would tell you her name but I think it'll be best if she did it," Nathan said, looking down at Megan. "Why don't you tell her your name?"

Megan turned her attention away from whatever was on the TV as she sighed deeply. "My name is Megan Janelle Parker but my friends call me MJ."

"She may or may not have practiced that ever since she could speak..." Nathan laughed, turning to see Francesca's reaction.

Francesca raised her eyebrows. "Megan, huh? That's a really pretty name."

Megan whispered a small thank you before Nathan put her down as she ran off to join Peter on the couch. Francesca smiled at Nathan as she interlocked their hands together before he led them into the kitchen where Michelle was busy tasting the food she had prepared. She jumped as soon as she saw Nathan with her and quickly backed away from the stove. "Make some noise when you come in here, Nate. I almost burned myself."

"Mom, this is Francesca." Nathan smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist. "My girlfriend."

Francesca extended her hand for her to shake. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Parker. Nathan talks a lot about you and the rest of your family every time we're together."

Michelle grinned. "So you're the girl who has made my son so happy...it's nice to meet you too, Francesca. I actually didn't expect company or else I would've made something big...I hope you like beef tacos?"

"Oh, definitely."

Before Nathan could speak, they both turned their heads to see Rosemary and Sienna enter the door with Rosemary making loud unusual noises while Sienna walked behind her with no reaction as she was used to whatever odd thing Rosemary usually did. "Sorry we're late. We had to get the watermelon from the grocery store and Sienna was taking too long for just one watermelon."

"It's not my fault. I don't know why they have so many check out lines when they're only going to open up one? What the heck are the employees doing in the break room?" Sienna sighed, placing the watermelon on the kitchen table. "I should've just put it under my shirt, to be honest."

Nathan cleared his throat, getting the attention of Rosemary and Sienna. Rose gently stepped over Megan's toys that were on the floor before she came to Sienna's side. "Nathan?"

"Francesca, this is my older but _very_ short sister, Rosemary. That's her girlfriend, Sienna. The dinosaur-like noises she made when she entered the door is just something she likes to do every time she enters a room." He said, smiling over at Rosemary.

Rosemary sighed. "Well, if I would've known that we were going to have _company_...I wouldn't have made those dinosaur-like noises. Hey, it was nice meeting you too."

Michelle finished preparing the table before she yelled out for everyone to sit at the kitchen table.

━━━

"This is Nathan when he was just a few days old while Rosemary was so happy that she was finally able to hold him." Michelle smiled, handing Francesca another picture of Nathan as a baby.

Francesca laughed, showing the picture to Nathan who shrunk in his seat. She looked at the picture again before she added it to the stack of pictures that was in her hand as she waited for the next couple of pictures. Michelle handed the photo album to Peter as she got up. "I should really cut up some watermelon, I'll be right back."

Rosemary grabbed another picture, holding it up to her. "Nathan at his first birthday party with chocolate cake all over his face. I think it's recorded on-"

Michelle suddenly screamed in agony, dropping the knife to grab her bleeding hand. "Mom!" Nathan yelled, running up to help her along with Peter.

"My finger is gone! My fucking finger is gone!" Michelle cried out, holding her hand close to her.

"Let me see!" Peter panicked as he tried to grab her hand. "Love, I'm going to have to see your hand so we can help you. Someone get Megan out of here, now!" Sienna obliged, grabbing her as she covered her eyes while running up the stairs.

Nathan helped Peter try to move Michelle's hand so they could see the wound as he tried to calm her down. Peter prepared himself for the worst as he slowly moved her hand, seeing the large cut that started at her pinky finger and ended near the wrist. "Good news is that all your fingers are still here. Bad news is that the knife went deep on the side of your hand and I think you might need to get stitches."

Peter grabbed the tissues from the first aid kit that Rosemary had gotten as he tried to stop the bleeding. "Em, you still have all your fingers. _Please_ , stop panicking."

"Sienna would be able to stitch her up, I'll go get her!" Rosemary nodded, running up the stairs.

Francesca stood up from her seat, watching as they were all worried for her. "I"m so sorry." She whispered, hurrying out the door before anyone noticed her leaving.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

🕷

"Is your Mom okay?" Francesca turned around as soon as she heard Nathan land behind her.

He pressed the middle button to slip off his mask as he sat beside her on the edge of the building. "She's better. Sienna stitched her hand back up after we cleaned up all of the blood. She was freaking out because she thought she had lost her finger...she thinks that's why you ran out of there and she's very sorry."

Francesca shrugged. "I'm just glad she's okay."

"Thank you for being so nice to my family," Nathan sighed, kissing her neck before snuggling his head in it. "I know its sometimes hard for you to be nice to people but you did a great job yesterday. You don't know how much it meant to me that you finally got to meet them."

She smiled, laying her head on his. "Anything to make you happy. Tell me...what did your Dad think of me?" She pulled away, wanting to see his reaction.

"He said that you were really beautiful. You really surprised him when you showed up suddenly. But he really liked you, liked how talkative you were with everyone." Nathan nodded.

Francesca cocked her head, raising an eyebrow. "He said that I was really beautiful, huh? That's so kind of him. You're just like him, babe, very sweet, gentle and just perfect. He definitely raised you well."

Nathan grinned before he leaned up to give her a small kiss on the lips. "You love me, right?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, running her hands through his hair. "Why would you question it? Of course I do."

"Then tell me what you couldn't tell me the other night." He watched as she rolled her eyes before getting up to walk away from him. "Does it bother you that much that you're walking away?"

Nathan got up to follow as he reached for her hand when she quickly pulled away. "Francesca, we said that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other. What's going on with you?"

"I don't keep secrets from you but, this is one that I have to keep from you to keep _you_ safe and keep.." She closed her eyes.

"Keep _who else_ safe?" Nathan frowned, standing in front of her as he waited for her response. "I know whatever it is you're keeping from me, you're just dying to let it out. Baby, just tell me. It's just me and you."

Francesca slowly opened her eyes to look up at him. "I need to keep you and _our_ son safe." She didn't waste a second before she threw a smoke bomb in between of them as she jumped off.

Nathan coughed, waving his arm in front of him to clear the smoke. "Our son?" He frowned, pressing the button on his suit before he swung after her.

Francesca was way ahead of him and when he was close to keeping up, he noticed a mugging happening below him. He cursed to himself as he let Francesca go as he swung down down to help the woman.

━━━

Nathan's call went to voicemail as he deeply sighed, shoving the phone in his back pocket. After stopping the muggers from hurting the woman, he tried to find out where she could've gone. He had no luck, swinging back back home after getting a worried phone call from Michelle.

After running the thought that he was possibly the father of Francesca's son, he couldn't even sleep. He was now at lunch, away from the students as he decided to just send her more text messages.

"You're supposed to be in the lunch area with the other students, _kid_." Nathan turned away to see Azari make his best impression of the school security guard.

Nathan laughed. "You're an idiot, Azari." He put his phone away as they did the bro handshake. "What's up?"

"You looked like a loner just standing here...what's up with you? Trying to watch porn? I don't think you can do that here no matter how much you try." He laughed while Nathan punched his shoulder. "I'm just messing with you, bro."

"You say that like you've known from experience." Nathan shook his head. "I'm just trying to call Francesca. You have her for Gray's class, don't you? Was she there?"

"Bro, that girl is like a ghost. She barely shows up at school, I don't know how she plans to graduate from this school. You are her boyfriend, aren't you? Doesn't she tell you everything?" He frowned.

Nathan pursed his lips. "We kinda fought last night. Well, _not really_...I don't know. I just wanted her to tell me what she's been hiding from me and when she finally did..she just ran off."

Azari pulled out the packet of gummies that he had in his sweater. "What did she say? That she likes girls instead?"

Nathan flipped him off as he watched Azari laugh. "I can't tell you, Azari. I'm sorry." He shrugged as Azari shook his head in disappointment.

"I am the king of Wakanda and as the king, you must tell me the secret–"

"You actually aren't the king _yet_. Your Dad still is and as long as he does, you're stuck in Queens with me." Nathan laughed as he threw his backpack over his shoulder, walking back to the lunch court.  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

🕷

"Bubba, can I have your ice cream?" Megan said, eyeing his almost melted ice cream. Nathan blinked, coming back to reality as he looked down at her. She pointed to the cup of ice cream again. "Can I have your ice cream, please?"

He frowned, gently scooting it towards her. "Yeah, I didn't really like it anyways."

"You didn't even taste it, you've been too busy daydreaming!" Rosemary said, placing her now empty cup on the table. "What are you thinking about?"

Sienna looked away from the TV in the shop suddenly as she turned her attention back to them. "What's happening?"

Nathan shook his head, leaning back on his seat. "I'm not thinking about anything. I just want to get outta here already."

"Uh huh..." Rosemary crossed her arms, looking over at Sienna. "Can you read his mind for me please?"

He overheard this and quickly thought of something else. "Stop it, Sienna. Don't you think that's an invasion of privacy?"

Sienna laughed. "She asked kindly so I have to do what she says. With how you're acting at the moment, you were not just thinking of puppies."

"Mm!" Megan licked the vanilla ice cream off her lips. "I like puppies! Can we get a puppy, Rosie? Please, please, please?!"

Rosemary gently smiled down at her. "We have to tell Mama first, okay?" She sighed, turning to look back at him. "Nate, you know you can trust us and if somethings bothering you, you can always talk to me or even Sienna–"

"I'll know what he's thinking before he opens his mouth," Sienna smirked. "I mean, you can't think of puppies forever. You can relax now, Nathan. I'm not going to try to read your mind."

Nathan shook his head, smiling. "I don't trust you. I'll keep thinking of puppies until you're out of my sight."

Sienna laughed, standing up to throw the trash away. "Literally _impossible_."

"Yeah, whatever you say." Nathan grinned, pulling out his phone from his pocket. He saw Francesca's caller id as he suddenly sprang up. "Sorry, I got to take this."

Rosemary frowned at him as she watched him head into the restroom. He immediately answered, pressing the phone to his ear. "Baby, hey. Why did you–"

"We need to talk."

"Yeah," Nathan sighed deeply. "We really do."

"Let's meet up at our regular spot, yeah?" She whispered.

He nodded. "Y-Yeah. I came with my sisters and Sienna to get some ice cream but I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Great. See you there." She ended the phone call before Nathan could say anything else.

━━━

Nathan unmasked himself, seeing Francesca already waiting for him. She watched him get closer to her as she crossed her arms. "How did this happen? We made sure we were careful."

"The condom slipped out, Nate. That's what happened." She lowered her head. "We were too distracted to even see that it did.."

He sighed. "We saw each other afterwards and you seemed fine. You didn't show any sign of being pregnant–"

"That was _before_ you left with Azari to spend a year of high school together in Wakanda, remember? You left me before I even got the chance!"

Nathan ran his hands through his hair. "You never thought of calling me? You didn't fucking think of telling me as soon as you felt like you were pregnant, hm? God, Francesca, I was one phone call away! If _you_ would've called telling me that you were expecting _my_ baby, I would've–"

"I'm sorry, okay? I knew how much you were having with what you were posting and I just couldn't take that from you..." She cried. "Please forgive me."

"Where is he, hm?" Nathan walked up to her, waiting for her response. "I want to see him. Now."

Francesca looked down, wiping her tears away. "Nate, _I_ can't even see him. They took him away from me–" She sobbed, falling into his arms.

He held her back up, shaking her to get her to look at him. " _Who_? Who has our son?"

"Hammerhead. He took him to get me to help him get what he wants. Did you think that lately I've been robbing for myself? All the shit I got was for him. _All_ for him. I don't know what he's using it all for but if it gets him to not hurt our son, I'll steal from all the jewelry shops in New York. Hell, I'll even get farther from this place if that's what it takes to get our son back to _us_."

Nathan looked away from her as he thought for a moment. "Let me help you."

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you kidding? No way! I can handle this on my own." She was about to run off again when he held his grip on her wrists. "How is a superhero like you gonna help a villain like me?"

"I know it's not like me but I'll do anything to keep our son safe and back with us as soon as possible. Please, trust me." He sighed.

"Okay. I'll let you help me." She bit her lip. "But not with that suit on, you'll be easy to spot. Follow me." She smirked, swinging off the building again.

"Huh?"  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

🕷

Francesca walked over to Nathan who was sitting on her bed impatiently as she played with the bracelet in her hands. He sat up in wonder as she held it up to him. "I found out how Tony Stark was able to make your suit with just a bracelet. I made my own design but with a new type of bracelet-and with this bracelet, you'll have a new suit."

"A new suit?" Nathan raised his eyebrows, gently grabbing the bracelet from her hands. He looked it over himself, ready to put it on his other wrist before she stopped him. "What, don't you think I should try it on and see how the suit is like?"

She smiled. "Don't worry, it's just like mine but with the same features as your old suit. Some things might be...different, so you need to be careful. You should go. My mother would be back any second and she wouldn't like seeing you here."

He stood up, shoving the bracelet in his pocket. "Thank you, Francesca. You won't have to do this alone anymore. I'm here for you. You'll see that we'll have our son back with us in no time." He caressed her hair, kissing her forehead.

She pulled away from his hug, looking down at his wrist. "I say you throw that bracelet away. You won't need it anymore."

Nathan frowned, examining the bracelet as he remembered how excited Tony was to finally give him the bracelet the night Michelle and him had to fight alongside Rosemary and Peter. It meant everything to him. "But Tony made it for me...I can't just throw it away like that."

"That man is a billionaire. It's not like he won't make you another one if you asked him to." She grabbed his wrist, slipping off the bracelet as she threw it in the trash bin. "This was my first time actually making something so I would really appreciate it if that suit was the only one you had. You'll love this one way better than the one you had, alright? Trust me on this."

He sighed, giving her a final kiss. "I'll believe you. I'll see you tomorrow? So we can figure out what we're going to do about-" They heard her mother yell out for her as Francesca widened her eyes and hissed at him to climb out the window.

Nathan quickly climbed out to her fire escape while Francesca closed the window behind him while also closing the curtains. Before he could even put the on the necklace, he received a text message from Francesca:

 _"Have fun with the suit. Thanks again for doing this with me. Love you_."

He took a deep breath as he slipped the necklace around his neck as he pressed the button, the suit immediately spreading throughout his body. He stood still for a minute before deciding to turn around to see his reflection in the window. The suit was completely black with only the white spider symbol on his chest.

He grinned. "This is sick."

━━━

Nathan entered the front door, seeing Michelle and Peter watching a film in the living room as he walked past them without saying a word. He was about to turn to head the hall towards his room when Michelle called his name.

"Nate?" She frowned. "Hello? We were sitting right in front of you and you didn't even bother saying hi. We're watching one of your favorite movies, you could join us if you want-"

He shook his head. "Hi, no thanks. I'm going to my room." He quickly headed into his bedroom, frowning when noticed Megan playing with her dolls on his bed. "Hey, hey, hey...what are you doing in my room?"

Her eyes lit up when she saw him and held her doll up to him. "Playing dollies. I've been waiting for you forever! Here's Maia-" She smiled, handing the doll to him before he roughly grabbed it from her hands and threw it on the ground. She gasped, hurriedly getting off the bed as she ran for her doll. "Bubba, you hurt Maia!"

"I don't care, get your stupid dolls out of here! I've told you a million times that I didn't want your dolls in my room!" He yelled, throwing the dolls out the door.

Megan stayed quiet, picking up her dolls one by one before she whispered. "No you didn't! You always want to play dolls with me, I waited forever–"

"Get out of my room, Megan, seriously!" Nathan yelled, pointing towards the door where Peter was now standing with his arms crossed.

He frowned. "Why are you yelling at her? She's been waiting for you to come home just so she could play with you, she even set up her dolls."

Nathan shook his head, running his hands through his hair. "I don't want to play with her. I just want to be alone."

Peter looked down at Megan who had picked up all of her dolls as she hid behind him. "Meg, why don't you go with Mama? We'll play with you, okay?"

"Nathan?"

"Give him some time to calm down." Peter nodded as he watched her walk off. He sighed, turning to look back at Nathan as he closed the door behind him. "What were you doing that you came back this late?"

Nathan shrugged, sitting on his bed. "I was with Francesca. Azari gave me her work from a class they have together and we just...hung out."

Peter sat next to him, clearing his throat. "I'm glad you brought her up because I've been meaning to talk to you about her since you introduced her to us."

"What about her?" Nathan frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me she was the Black Cat's daughter?" He finally said.

Nathan looked over at him. "How did you know she's her daughter? I didn't even tell you guys–"

"I didn't need you to tell me that she was her daughter because when I first saw her, I knew I recognized her from somewhere. Black Cat– _Felicia_ , we've met eye to eye in the past...Francesca really has her mother's eyes." Peter sighed. "What I came to tell you son, is that I know how Felicia is like and I know Francesca is acting exactly the same way and I know you love her but I think it's best if you break up with her."

Nathan laughed out loud, patting his shoulder as Peter kept a straight face. "You're really funny, Dad, has anyone ever told you that?"

Peter looked around his room before looking back at Nathan. "I'm not laughing, Nathan, I'm serious. Francesca is _Cherry_ and what has _Cherry_ been doing? Robbing jewelry shops and you're just letting it happen!"

"I'm not letting it happen, she's trying her best to be good. Just give her some time–"

Peter shook his head. "Time? What she needs is time? Nathan, you've been dating her for two years and she's been anything _but_ good. I thought her being with you would rub off a little good in her but from what I'm seeing...it's the other way around."

He watched as Nathan got up from the bed as he turned his back on him. "You never yelled at Megan like that and it's because of Francesca, am I right? She's a bad influence, that's why you need to break up with her!"

"I'm not doing that," Nathan hissed. "No, I'm not doing that."

Peter got up with him. "What is she making you do for her that you just can't do it? Hm? Your mother and I raised you to do what's right and that's turning her in for what she's done. What did I teach you? _With great power comes–_ "

"Blah, blah, blah...bullshit! Francesca's my girlfriend and I'm not turning her in just because you want me to. You're fucking insane!" He huffed, shoving past him as he ran out of his bedroom.

"Nathan, wait!" Peter followed him as he stopped when he ran out the front door, slamming it in his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

🕷

Rosemary scrolled through her phone as Sienna was in the shower when Rose yelled. "Did you know Luna's pregnant again? It's a girl."

"Really? I didn't know she was pregnant," Sienna said over the water. "After she had the twin boys senior year of high school, I thought experiencing something like that she wouldn't think of having anymore kids."

She shrugged. "Well, she's pregnant. Maybe she'll make us the godparents of her daughter too." She put her phone down as she stood up to go brush her teeth. "What do you think?"

Sienna responded, before Rosemary quickly shushed her as soon as she heard a loud noise downstairs. She hurried into the bathroom. "Did you hear that?"

"Heard what?" Sienna sighed. "It's probably just a squirrel, calm down."

They both jumped at the sudden noise as Rosemary shut the door behind her and sat on the toilet. "Turn the water off, I think someone's in here! Turn it off so they won't know we're home!"

"Whoever it is knows we're home, our cars are parked outside!" Sienna whisper shouted. "Didn't your Dad set up the home security before we moved in? Won't it be going off or something if it was an intruder?"

Rosemary sighed, shaking her leg. "I don't know, I don't know but we need to go fight them off or something." She stood up, grabbing the robe as she handed it to Sienna.

"Are you crazy? Just call the police! Put on your suit and just fight them off–"

"Both our phones are out there and I can't do this alone. If I die, you're dying with me, let's go." Sienna whimpered as she grabbed the robe, slowly slipping it on. "I can't believe I'm dying naked, this is not how I wanted to go."

Rosemary opened the door quietly as Sienna followed behind her, grabbing the nearest shoe on the floor. Another loud noise made them jump as they prepared themselves to go down the hall as Rosemary immediately put on her suit.

Sienna didn't think twice after seeing the stranger as she threw the shoe before he caught it. Rosemary sighed with relief as she unmasked herself. "Nate! How could you scare us like that?!"

"How did you know it was him?" Sienna frowned.

"The suit has night vision so I could tell who it was...and you threw the shoe and he caught it before it could hit him." Rosemary frowned, walking over to him. "What are you doing here?"

Nathan shook his head, still trying to find the remote. He headed over to the couch as he sat down. "You don't mind if I move in, do you?"

Sienna raised her eyebrows, looking over at Nathan. "Well, you're already coming in here like you own the place so–"

"Did you hate living with Mom and Dad now?" Rosemary laughed. "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

Nathan looked up at her. "I'm moving in. I didn't get to pack but I'll just buy whatever I need and I'm staying in the extra room. I'm not going back there. Dad and I talked about something that I didn't agree with so...I left."

Rosemary took off her suit as she sat across from him. "Listen, we don't have a problem with you staying at our place even if it was so sudden. Would you like to tell us what you and Dad were talking about that made you so upset?"

"Not really." He sat up, stretching. "It was so stupid that I don't remember anymore. I'm heading to bed. _Adiós_." He picked up the shoe and handed it over to Sienna. "I would use better protection if I were you. Were you really going to defend yourself with a _shoe_?" He laughed.

"And you should really say you're coming over instead of barging in." Sienna mocked.

Nathan smiled, dangling the key in front of her face. "I didn't barge in."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

🕷

"You and Mom don't have to worry about a thing, even though he showed up out of the blue...Sienna and I have no problem with him staying with us until he finally go back with you guys." Rosemary said into the phone as she sat at the top of the building.

Peter sighed. "Well, at least we know that he's somewhere safe and not anywhere he's not supposed to be. Thank you for telling me, Rose."

Rosemary scrunched her nose, letting out a small laugh. "He actually told me to not tell you where he was incase he asked, so, can you just act like you don't know he's with me? With the way he's been acting, he'll hate me too and he'll possibly run away somewhere else."

"You're right. After seventeen years, now it's your time to take care of him." Peter laughed.

Rosemary groaned. "I decided to leave the house to get away from him and what does he do? Just crawls back to me." Her laugh suddenly went away when she noticed Francesca enter the jewelry shop with a black figure behind her. "Spotted trouble, I have to go. Love you!"

"Alright, go get 'em." Peter said at last as Rosemary ended the phone before swinging down as she made her way towards the crime.

She entered through the vents, quietly making her way through as crawled through. "You see how quick we knocked the guards down? I always knew we'd work better as a team."

Rosemary watched as Francesca leaned up to press a small kiss while his mask was still on as he threw the bag over his shoulder. "We should get outta here."

"I don't think so lovebirds," Rosemary jumped down, Francesca whipping around to see her in front of them. "You still not tired of robbing jewelry stores, _Cherry_? I know how beautiful they must be but how much does one girl need?"

Francesca looked over at Nathan who just stood there with the bag. "What can I say? Diamonds are a girl's bestfriend."

Just as Rosemary was about to shoot a web at her, Nathan grabbed her wrist. She frowned. "Well, hello. I don't think we properly met, I'm–"

"– _Not_ interested." Nathan glumly said, catching the taser bomb that Francesca threw him as he stuck it to Rose's suit, watching as she shook until she fell onto the ground.

"Try again next time, _bug girl_." Francesca laughed, leaning her head back onto Nathan's chest as they escaped through the vents.

Rosemary struggled to get back on her knees as she tried to shoot some webs when she realized that the bomb made her webs useless. "Oh, this is _great_."

━━━

Nathan watched as Francesca was overjoyed with all the jewelry on her bed. "I've never seen someone so excited about jewelry..." He took a drink of his root beer as he set it down next to him.

"It's just one step closer to having our son back with us...where he's supposed to be." Francesca smiled, letting the rings fall from her hands.

Nathan pushed the jewelry away to make room for him to sit down as he sighed. "I never did ask–what is his name? How does he look like? How old is he?"

Francesca laughed, sitting on his lap. "His name is Benjamin, but I used to call him Benji. He's a year old, his birthday is on May 3. He's your twin. He has your eyes, your nose, your cute little smile...I just wish you could see him."

Nathan looked down. "I just wish I was here when you were going through all of this. Maybe if I was here, this wouldn't be happening to us."

"Stop blaming yourself," She pouted, raising his chin up so he could look at her. "We're so close to having Benji back with us because you're with me _now_. We got away before bug girl–"

"Spiderling," Nathan immediately corrected her. "They call her Spiderling."

Francesca pursed her lips, eyeing him. "You did a good job taking her down. I'm going to need more of that from you. You need to understand that our son's life is on the line and we'll do whatever it takes to get him back. If she's in the way, then we need to take her out of the picture...if you know what I mean. Do you understand?"

Nathan knew what she meant and immediately zoned out as she snapped her fingers in front of his face. " _I know_. I know what you mean. I'll be able to do whatever."

"Good." Francesca smirked.  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

🕷

Two weeks had passed since Nathan's sudden transformation, suddenly being known to New York as _Venom_ –and he absolutely loved it. He continued helping Francesca, with Rosemary being unsuccessful in every encounter.

"I don't know who or what he is," Rosemary groaned. "But he sure is strong as hell...and the weapons he uses, it's not fair at all."

Sienna crossed her arms, sitting across from her. "You know you're not the only superhero in New York, right? Can you stop trying to stop that new guy and _Cherry_? I hate seeing you come home worse than the day before."

"Well, I don't see anyone else trying to stop them but me." Rosemary sighed. "If only Nathan could answer my calls when I need him. It's ridiculous. He used to be right there beside me to fight anyone off and now...he's nowhere to be found. _You_ won't even help me, great girlfriend you are."

Sienna scoffed. "I told you that fight in London was my first and last time. My main focus is college right now and not two people with black spandex."

Rosemary pouted, hearing the front door slam as she quickly left the room to run down the hall. She found Nathan plop himself down on after taking off his shirt, placing his legs on the table. "Nate, I'm so glad you're home. I wanted to talk to you–"

"Yo, can you be a good sister and make me a pizza? I'm starving." He said, reaching for the remote as he looked over at her. " _Now_. Chop, chop."

She turned around to look behind her as she faced him again. "Who do you think you are to be talking to me like that? I wanted to talk to you about something important–"

"I don't care what you have to say. If it's girl talk, Sienna is right there for you. Don't bring me into this." Nathan sighed, getting up from the couch to head into the kitchen.

Rosemary rolled her eyes, following him. "It's not about girl talk–it's about _Cherry_ and _Venom_. I don't know if you know about the new guy but I'm assuming you don't since you haven't been helping me fight them. They already stolen valuables from eight jewelry shops these past two weeks and we can't let this keep happening. I need your help–"

Nathan grabbed the gallon of juice, carrying it back with him to the living room. "I'm not helping you with that. You're on your own with that one."

"Really? This is the same person who would just kill to stop the bad guys. What's going on with you lately? You haven't been yourself."

He shrugged. "I'm good."

Rosemary squinted her eyes at him. "I also haven't seen much of _Webs_ either...where is he?"

"Fuck, can't I catch a break? I have a life, he's not someone I'm going to be for the rest of my life! You and million others have to understand that, seriously." He spat.

Sienna stepped in front of Rose. "And you have to understand that even though you're my girlfriend's brother, I could throw _you_ out of our home. Remember that she's letting you stay here after you ran away. Show some respect."

Rosemary pursed her lips. "I'm just saying it's not like you. If you could just tell me what's wrong so I could help you. If you want us to talk in private, we can...just let me help _you_."

"I don't," Nathan shook his head. "I don't need your help, Rosemary. You know why? Because for the first time in my life, I've never felt so alive. It makes me feel _good_. It makes me feel like I can do anything. Absolutely _anything_. It's fucking amazing."

Rosemary cleared her throat. "Well, can you tell me what's been making you feel _'fucking amazing'_ recently?"

Nathan simply laughed as he walked past them to go into the guest room. Rosemary ran her hands through her hair as she heard the door slam, causing the windows to rattle.

"Drugs," Sienna sighed. "It's definitely drugs."  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

🕷

_TWO MONTHS LATER_   
  


"Two months had passed with no sign of _Webs_. Could he have been killed? Could he have been kidnapped? Has he finally hung up his suit? The world may never know. In other news, _Venom_ and _Cherry_ have stolen yet another famous artifact. Even if _Webs_ isn't able to stop them, lets hope _Spiderling_ is able to. That's all for Midtown High School News. See you students, tomorrow morning where we will finally get our answer–Will school start at ten am instead of the regular eight am? Your classmate, Cindy Moon, will cover that tomorrow."

The man behind the camera stopped recording from his phone as Cindy sighed, lowering her microphone. She gave a thumbs up to him. "Thank you, Miles. Tell me when you're done editing the footage so I can see it before you put it on the school website, okay? See you tomorrow."

She noticed Nathan standing off to the side, watching her. "Nathan Parker, wow, strange to see you here...since, you know, you dropped out?"

Nathan chuckled. "Couldn't. My sister wouldn't let me so I guess my ass is stuck here. I see you're still doing news reports on the school, don't you think that's kinda dumb?"

"It's better than having newspapers, students only have their eyes glued to their phones so I personally think it's a good idea. Plus, we're saving the trees." She crossed her arms, frowning from the sun hitting her face. "What brings you here? Did the cat not need you anymore?"

Nathan bit his bottom lip as he grabbed Cindy's hand, dragging her to the football field as she tried to escape his grasp. He turned to face her but she spoke up before he could. "What has been going on with you, huh? Azari and I have been wondering, you've been missing school–"

"You may be the school's newscaster but _my_ business has nothing to do with you. Stop fucking talking about it, stop mentioning _Webs_ or else–"

"Or else _what_? Hm? I'm only doing my job and that's talking about things that our classmates care about. Don't try to threaten me because you and I both know I can kick your ass. Wake _up_ , Nathan." Cindy clenched her jaw, raising her chin up to look him in the eyes. "Why is Francesca making you do this, huh?"

Nathan pulled away. "It's none of your business–"

"You went from being the good guy to being the bad guy in the span of two months. _Why_?" She looked down at his neck, seeing the necklace. "Is this from Mr. Stark?"

She reached up to touch it before Nathan grabbed her wrist, tightening it to see her not react to it. "Tad aggressive, aren't you? It's not like you."

"Stop it, Cindy, seriously. This has nothing to do with Francesca–"

"Liar. You can fool anyone else but you can't fool me. Your eyes are dark, it's like I'm talking to a stranger instead of my bestfriend. That necklace isn't from Stark but it _really_ looks like it could be. Hate to admit it but, Francesca's good."

Nathan swallowed. "You think...a little change is bad? I'm still me. It's just a necklace that Francesca gifted me."

"Uh huh," Cindy frowned. "Like I'm really going to believe you. You're not you, you're just saying that so I could stop questioning you! Azari and I told you a million times that Francesca has only been trying to spice you up since you two got together and she _finally_ has you the way she wants."

Nathan smirked, grabbing her face. "Is someone jealous, hm? Jealous that Francesca got me before you got the chance?"

Cindy groaned. "I would never do that to Morgan. I'm just trying to help you–"

"I don't need it, _Silk_." He gritted his teeth, shoving her face away from him as she growled as she watched him leave the field.  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

🕷

Rosemary entered her manager's office as she straightened out her apron before smiling at him. "Hey, Phil, is there a problem?"

"Sit down, Rosemary." Phil sighed, motioning over to the seat across from him as Rosemary sat down. "There's no problem with you–it's your brother. He hasn't been coming to work in _two_ months. It's not fair to you or your coworkers to work overtime just because he isn't coming in to work his shifts."

She sat up, clearing his throat. "I know. I've been trying to talk to him about it but it's been pretty hard to. I'll talk to him again, I promise I'll try to have him back for Wednesday, okay?"

Phil nodded. "Good. Nathan is one of my best workers and I'd hate to let him go. Is everything alright with him at home?"

Rosemary stood up, waving her hand to stop him from talking. " _School_ , you know. Senior year's been tough on him. I'll have him back by Wednesday, I promise. I'll get back to work."

━━━━

"I don't get why you don't let me come with you to give Hammerhead those jewels–" Nathan exclaimed.

Francesca stopped twirling her hair as she looked up at him. "I told you I can't have him know that I'm working along with someone, let alone know that it's you. I'm just trying to protect you and Benji."

They sat on top of the Empire State building, Francesca ready to go before she looked back at him. "Do you ever miss it? The superhero life?"

Nathan stared at her. "I mean, sometimes. But with this suit, I feel a whole lot better than the other one."

"Crime has increased rapidly since you've been gone and your sister has been having a really hard time in stopping all of them. Everyone is wondering where you've gone. If this is something you don't want to do anymore, you can always go back. Don't let me stop you–"

"No, I want to help you." He stood up. "New York still has Iron Heart, Silk, Spiderling–they don't need me. I'm good right where I am now."

Francesca smiled, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "We'll meet each other here to plan the next robbery. I love you."  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

🕷

Peter and Rosemary got out of the car with Edmund running behind to grab Rosemary's hand. "I can't believe Aunt May lives in the same place for over twenty years."

He reached into his back pocket for her house keys. "She never wanted to. She said why would she move out and into a bigger place when it's just her?"

Rosemary simply agreed as they entered the door, with the room being pitch black. "Aunt May?" Peter called out.

"Did you tell her we were coming over?" Rosemary frowned, sitting Edmund on her lap.

Peter went into the kitchen, opening the pantry. "Well, no, because I wanted to surprise her–"

Aunt May suddenly came out of her bedroom, putting on her robe as she was just as surprised to see them. "Peter, Rosemary! What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to surprise you...well, we really surprised you, didn't we?" Peter cleared his throat. "Uh, are you alone?"

Before Aunt May could speak, Happy came out of the bedroom. Rosemary gasped, holding in her laughter seeing Peter's reaction to him being there.

"Happy?" Peter stood aback.

"Hey...Peter." He said, not making eye contact with him.

Peter crossed his arms, squinting as he looked from Aunt May and back to him. "I thought you two...broke up? When did _this_ start happening again?"

Aunt May sighed. "It's been happening for awhile now. It's just ever since you gave up being Spider-Man and you don't even bother to check if I'm not dead yet–"

"We facetimed two days ago, why didn't you tell me through the phone? I had to find out like this. I don't even want to think of what you two were doing—"

" _Okay._ " Rosemary interrupted. "Edmund and I are still here so can you guys maybe talk about that later? We didn't come here to argue, right?"

Peter swallowed. "She's right. We'll talk about this later. Nathan didn't come by to see you, did he?"

"He used to come by and see me everyday after school when he didn't work. It's been almost three months now and I haven't seen him since. What's going on with him?" May frowned.

Rosemary pursed her lips. "That's what we've been wanting to find out. He's been acting strange, missing school some days, not going to work and we sometimes don't know where he goes after school when he does go."

"Well, have you guys talked to him? I'm sure if you just talked–"

"He can't be talked to anymore. When I tried to, he ran away from home. I feel like if I try to again, he'll do it again." Peter sighed. "He even stopped being a superhero to become a villain."

Rosemary scoffed. "I wouldn't say he became a villain. He just stopped saving the world, we don't know what he's doing now."

"He's helping Francesca rob jewelry stores for unknown reasons. Where have you been through all this?"

Rosemary turned away from Edmund and looked up at Peter. "What do you mean? That's been Venom and Cherry doing all of that."

Peter sighed. "Nathan _is_ Venom and Francesca is Cherry."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

🕷

Rosemary couldn't sleep as she was awake at three in the morning, hearing Sienna snore beside her as she waited for Nathan to come home.

She heard him come through his bedroom window as she got up to confront him. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door as he turned around. "Did you forget how to knock?"

"Did you forget this was my apartment?" Rosemary crossed her arms. "It's two in the morning. Where were you?"

Nathan walked past her to grab his shirt from the closet. "It's none of your business. Go to sleep."

She frowned. "How can I when I don't know where you are? Mom and Dad trusted me to take care of you and that's what I'm doing. Where were you? What were you doing?"

"I was with Francesca, okay?! We were doing what couples do. You don't have to worry about me!"

Rosemary sighed. "Really? _Doing what couples do_? Does that involve stealing jewelry shops? Don't look at me like that, I finally realized who you really were and why you weren't stopping the crime– _you_ were the one causing it. _Venom_. That's you, isn't it?"

"Rosemary–"

"Did you not realize that we had been fighting each other for the past two months? Venom was the one that the people of New York wanted stopped by Webs. How was that possible if they were the same person? Nathan, you were fighting _me_. You and I were supposed to be on the same side, what the hell happened to that–?"

Nathan laughed, walking up to her. "Took you long enough to find out. The one you were trying to stop was living in your own apartment, how does that make you feel? You must feel really stupid, huh? I guess this is why you didn't get a festival, you're a terrible superhero for this city–"

Rosemary shoved him as he laughed again. "It made me feel really good to see you in pain because of me. Each time you tried to stop Francesca and I, you failed everytime. You're terrible at this, Rosemary, you should probably give up now."

"Why are you doing this, Nate?" Rosemary whispered. "This isn't you, you're not the bad guy! What has Francesca promised you? Money? What did she give you?"

"Aw, but what if I like being the bad guy?" Nathan smirked. He bent down to grab his bag as he threw it over his shoulder. "Go to sleep, Rosemary. You look exhausted."

"I'm not done with you–" Rosemary screamed, grabbing his arm before he grabbed the closest thing to him as he knocked her out with it.

He watched as her body fell in front of him. "But I'm done with you. I didn't want to do this to you, Rosemary, but you left me no choice..."  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

🕷

Rosemary woke up, blinking to try to focus her vision as she tried sitting up. She felt someone's hands push her back onto the bed as she looked up. "Dad? Where am I?" She suddenly pressed her hand to the side of her head as she felt dizzy.

"Don't try getting up, Rosemary. You're in the hospital. You hit your head when Sienna found you in the kitchen. She said you might've hit yourself with the cabinet door. How are you feeling?" Peter said, pulling the blanket over her that she had managed to kick off in her sleep.

She frowned, looking around the room and behind him. "Where's Sienna?"

"She went with Mom and Megan to the cafeteria. She didn't want to leave you but she didn't eat anything this morning so I said I would stay and wait for you to wake up." He reached for the cup of water beside her as he gently placed it in her hands.

Rosemary chugged it all, sighing as she wiped the water that had fallen down her chin as she watched him pour some more from the jug. "Sienna said I hit myself with the cabinet door? I don't remember being in the kitchen..."

Peter sat in the seat next to her. "You suffered a concussion so the doctor says that you might have slight memory loss so it's okay, try to relax."

━━━

Sienna recieved his message as she hurried out the building, seeing Nathan leaning against his car. "I fûcking hate you!" She spat, raising her hand to slap him when he stopped her. "You could've killed her–"

Nathan held his grip on her, clenching his jaw. "I didn't _mean_ to. How is she?"

She huffed, pulling her arm back. "For almost three months, whatever that has came out of your mouth has been complete _bullshit_ to me! You're lucky she is alive or else you'd be dead. Don't think that you're going to be able to see her and from now on you're–"

"I didn't want to see her. Not with Mom and Dad around just so I could give them an explanation about everything. I can't face them yet. Not them, not Megan. I don't know what's making me feel this way...but the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her."

Sienna jabbed her finger on his chest. "You made me lie to your parents that I found her in the kitchen all because she hit herself with the door when it was _you_ who knocked her unconscious! You left and I found her in your bedroom. Should I go ahead and tell them the truth before Rosemary regains her memory? How would they feel when they find out that their son was close to killing his sister?"

"Sienna," Nathan shook his head, as he rubbed his eyes. "I don't know what's been making me act the way I do but, you know what? It makes me feel _good_. I-I don't...I swear when I saw Rosemary on the floor, I immediately regretted it. Yes, I ran out but that was because I couldn't accept what I did."

Sienna squinted. "I don't believe you at all...and I won't until I get the old Nathan back. You're saying stealing and being the bad guy has made you feel good? Why, all of a sudden?"

"This is all for Benjamin, Sienna." Nathan looked at her. "All I've been doing...was because of him. I'm trying to protect him."

Sienna crossed her arms, frowning. "I'm confused–who's Benjamin?"

Nathan swallowed. "My son."  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

🕷

Sienna laughed out loud, causing everyone to stare at her but she ignored it. "Oh please! Tell me the real reason you're doing this."

Nathan sighed. "This _is_ the real reason."

She was able to read his mind as she took a step back. "Woah, you're serious."

"I didn't know about him either until Francesca told me everything. She was pregnant when I was away...she didn't tell me anything. This dude named Hammerhead has him–he's had him for a couple months now. The robbing, us breaking into places...we've done whatever he wants us to do. All Francesca and I want to do is protect our son and have him back with us."

Sienna whistled. "I get it now. But I still don't get why you would hurt Rosemary and Megan like that?"

Nathan shook his head. "I don't know. It's like their's someone else controlling what I do. But anyways, now you know why I've been doing this..."

"Yeah," Sienna nodded. " _That_ and that your pull out game is weak as fuck! Were you not taught this?"

 _"Sienna_ ," He rolled his eyes. "I don't care about that anymore. He's here now and he's all I really care about."

She crossed her arms, smiling gently. "You know I've known you ever since you were born and as you grew up, you...annoyed me. I was there at your kindergarten graduation—"

Nathan groaned. "Okay, I don't want to hear you go on and on about my life. I don't have the time for that."

Sienna punched his arm. "I was going to say in all the years I've known you, I've never seen you care about anything else but video games and being a superhero. I can't wait to meet what you care about most. But, let me ask you this–you're doing bad things to get him back, what are you gonna do when you get caught?"

Nathan laughed. "I'm working with the best thief in New York. What makes you think I'm going to get caught?"

━━━

Rosemary was playing with Megan's hair while she watched a movie on the tiny TV on the wall as she looked up at her parents. "If I asked you two to do something for me, would you do it?"

Michelle frowned, looking over at Peter. "Do you think we've been like sitting ducks and doing nothing for you? I walked you to the bathroom and I haven't done that since you were five, but if you're talking about your father then..."

"What are you talking about? I was the one who grabbed her food from the cafeteria, it's not my fault that she didn't want me to spoon feed her the applesauce, she didn't let me–"

Rosemary gently sat up. "I'm not talking about that. You two have been here for me since I've been in here and I love you guys for it. But it's not about that.."

"Oh," Michelle crossed her arms. "Well, whatever it is, we'll do it for you. No questions asked."

" _Okay_. Would you help me fight Nathan and Francesca?"

Peter stopped playing the game on his phone as he looked up at her. "You really hit your head hard didn't you?"

Rosemary pursed her lips. "I know what I'm saying is insane but I'm really asking you both this. I didn't hit my head with the stupid door, I _know_ I didn't. It was Nathan who did this to me."

"Nathan would never do this–"

"Nathan is not Nathan anymore, Mom." Rosemary sighed. "We were arguing and he caused this."

"It's true." Sienna said, coming through the door. "I was in our bedroom and I heard them arguing. He hit her with a cup that was in our boxes. I got up to find out where she was and I found her unconscious in his room. I'm sorry I lied to you guys."

Peter groaned, putting his face in his hands. "I was afraid something like this was going to happen. I should've talked to him before things got worse...but it already did. What is making him like this, _what_?"

"This is all Francesca's fault." Rosemary said. "That is why I'm saying we fight them and knock some sense into Nathan. With the four of us, he's going to have to stop and listen."

"I really hope when you say _"the four of us",_ Megan is included...this is a family issue, right?" Sienna interrupted.

Rosemary sighed. "She's four years old. Of course I'm including you. It's not like she's going to put on a suit and fight with us."

"If Jack Jack could do it, I don't see why Megan can't do it. It's in her blood." Peter laughed but stopped when Michelle glared at him. "But, Rosemary, we feel bad by saying this but...we can't help you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

🕷

"Why not? We've done countless missions together, we fought together. I know it's hard to even think of fighting against Nathan. It's going to be hard for me too but–" Rosemary rambled before she was interrupted by Michelle.

Michelle crossed her arms. "Rosemary, you know that we would help you with this. We wouldn't even think twice! But all of that superhero stuff is behind us. We have Megan to think of now. We're sorry."

Rosemary pursed her lips as she looked down at Megan. She didn't even think of her. She was being selfish, wasn't thinking what would happen to Megan if something _did_ happen to both Peter and Michelle. "Right. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, I just–"

"This is child's play," Peter spoke. "We were great as a family of superheroes but now this is _your_ fight–not ours. He's your brother and if he chose to stay with you, then he will only listen to you. I know you can do this, you've proven it to me before. You can do this."

Rosemary sighed as she nodded her head beforr turning to look at Sienna who stood beside her. "Can you three please leave us alone while we talk?"

They agreed as Peter grabbed Megan before heading out the door. Sienna looked down before grabbing Rosemary's hand. "I said it before that the London fight was my first and only fight and I would never join you in any other. I love you and Nathan and I hate what he's becoming. Your parents may not be there to help you but I can assure you that _I am_."

"We are too." Morgan interrupted as she entered with Ricky along with Azari and Cindy. "Nathan is our friend and we want him back as much as you do. This is our fight."

━━━

Francesca knew the bracelet was making him weaker as the days passed. He thought twice about things again before she snapped him out of it.

She heard him come through her bedroom window as she turned around to see him take off his mask. "I've been waiting for you. I have some... _news_."

"Good or bad?" Nathan frowned, trying to fix his hair.

"It's actually–" She frowned, looking at his wrist. "What did you do to your bracelet? It's chipped!" She quickly snatched it off of him as she turned her back to him.

Nathan was going to follow her when she pressed her hand on his chest. "I saw nothing wrong with it."

Francesca laughed softly. "No? Well, I did. It's okay, I fixed it." She smiled as she held up the bracelet.

"Thanks? That was fast." Nathan grinned as he looked down at the bracelet which looked brand new. "What was the news you were talking about?"

He plopped himself down on the edge of her bed as he waited for her to speak. She bit her lip, walking over to him as she climbed onto his lap. "After I gave Hammerhead the rest of the jewels...he said that he might give us our son tomorrow–"

" _Tomorrow_?!"

"Let me speak. Yes, he said that but with one condition. He's gotten tired of all the jewels and he wants something more. He wants us to rob the bank–he wants the safe."

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows. "Okay, okay. Yeah, that's no problem. I'll do whatever to get our son back."

Francesca grinned, leaning down to kiss him. "I hope you know that no matter what, I love you."

"I love you." He said, gently moving the strand of hair that was in her face. "Can you believe we're getting Benji tomorrow? Fuck, I'm so excited!"

She laughed when he flipped her over, biting her lip as she looked down at him. "Don't you think we should celebrate this?"

"What do you have in mind?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I think you know." She whispered as she slipped the bracelet on him as she watched the venom enter him. Trying her best to calm him down, she grabbed his face as he saw that his brown eyes had now become pitch black. "There you go. I'd hate to be the person who comes face to face with you tomorrow night."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

🕷

Nathan and Francesca talked their plan through as it was now the night of their biggest robbery yet. Francesca had gone to inspect as he waited across on the top of the building. He watched her come flying towards him as she landed on all fours. "There's six guards. All we need to do is knock them down and you can web the security cameras and we get out of there, no problem. We give Hammerhead that and we'll have Benji back. Are you ready?"

Nathan stood up, nodding his head as he slipped his mask back on. He felt his senses skyrocket as he whispered. "We're not alone."

Francesca frowned as she followed his gaze behind him, stepping back to see Rosemary in her suit along with the others. "Is it Halloween already? What are you guys supposed to be?"

"We're the Avengers, dude," Azari said, stealing a quick glance at Rosemary who didn't move a muscle. "We came to get our friend back."

Francesca gave a surprised look towards Nathan who glared at Rosemary. "Are these your friends, babe? I'm terribly sorry but the old Nathan can't be here right now–he's dead!" She shouted back at him as she laughed to herself.

"And it's all your fault." Rosemary swallowed. "What did you give him? What did you agree to do for him?"

Francesca laughed softly. "I didn't give him anything. He decided to do this on his own will. What, were you expecting to see the same person that you've fought alongside all of those years? He's old enough to make his own choices, you can't keep treating him like a child. If he wants to join me and become the villain, let him."

"Of course not. We've all known Nathan since we were kids. We know how he's like and he's anything but a villain." Cindy shook her head, tightening her fists. "You've only known him for three years, you can't possibly know what he wants."

Francesca raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms as she looked over at Nathan. "Why don't we ask him, hm? What's it going to be, Nathan–me or them?"

"Snap out of it, Nathan!" Cindy screamed out. "It's us, it's your friends! It's _me._ Azari. Morgan. Rosemary. Sienna. Ricky. Six people who just want the old you back. _Please_."

Nathan raised his head, looking at all the people he once loved and called family. He turned to look at Francesca before taking a few steps towards Cindy. He sighed, grabbing her hand. "You're right, I'm so sorry."

Rosemary snapped her head up, walking towards Cindy. "Cin, it's a trap!" She screamed before Nathan grabbed her arm and threw her off the building. Azari hurried to the edge to see where she landed as he gave a thumbs up to the team. "She's fine."

"Sadly." Nathan said as he stood by Francesca again. "You guys came looking for a fight? Then, let's do it."

Ricky scoffed. "It's two against six. You guys don't stand a chance against us."

Francesca smirked. "That's where you're wrong, pretty boy." Her and Nathan both looked around them as four ghost like creatures swarmed around them before turning into humans that stood beside them both. "You were saying?"

Rosemary's breath quickened as she prepared to fight before looking at Nathan dead in the eye. "Is this what you wanted? For you and I to become enemies?"

He didn't say anything as he slipped his mask back on. Looking over at Francesca to give him the green light.

"I guess you did." Rosemary whispered to herself. The fight had begun as she leaped towards Nathan, knocking him down as she punched him multiple times.

He growled, throwing her off of him as he sprang up before she could get up. Azari quickly came to Rosemary's aid, kicking him off of her.

Cindy shot webs towards Francesca as she dodged every single one with her fast reflexes. She gave up finally, throwing a round sharp blade at her that had managed to scratch her left cheek.

Morgan opened her hand to fire repulsors at the ghosts as Ricky was beside her but had turned invisible when she accidentally shot him. "I'm so sorry! You know how hard it is for me when you suddenly turn invisible!"

The fight lasted a while before Sienna was behind Rosemary, each fighting. "We can't keep doing this–they're getting stronger. How are we going to stop them?"

Before Rosemary could think of a plan, a bomb suddenly exploded behind them as all of them fell, leaving only Nathan, Francesca and the ghosts looking down at them.

As the smoke cleared out, Rosemary blinked as she saw Nathan lean down to her as he snatched the necklace from her neck. "Rosemary, Rosemary, Rosemary.." He shook his head as he grabbed her neck, picking her up. "I guess your plan failed, hm?"

Sienna reached out to Rosemary before she felt her arms being tied back with the help of Francesca. "Bravo, guys, you did terrible. You guys are going to love this, I promise."

Nathan huffed, dangling her from the building as Rosemary tried to pry his hands off of her but he tightened his grip on her. "Nathan? Don't do something you'll regret." She choked out.

"I've been waiting for this moment." Nathan chuckled. "I can already see tomorrow's tabloids– _Spiderling thrown off building by New York's new villain, Venom_."

"Nathan," Rosemary cried out. "You don't want to do this. I'm your sister and I love you, we're trying to help you–"

Nathan scoffed. "Nah, you're not my sister. You're only someone that my Dad picked up off the street like a lost puppy. You were never my sister."

Tears ran down Rosemary's cheeks as she looked at him. "I know I'm not your sister _biologically_ but I am your sister, Nathan. I really don't deserve to be in such a great family like yours but that's what I got and I thank Dad everyday for doing what he did. You know why? I wouldn't have known you or Megan–"

"Kill her already!" Francesca shouted as Sienna and the rest tried to escape their grasp to stop him from doing so.

"Nathan, no!" Sienna screamed before being shushed by Francesca. She leaned down to her ear. "She'll be killed and you're in the front row, how does that make you feel?"

Nathan swallowed, listening to Francesca's orders. "Any last words?"

"Don't worry, Nate, I'll get you out of there." Rosemary noticed Nathan's facial expression change as she took the time to pry his hands off of her before slipping the bracelet off of him, falling down.

"Rosemary!" They all screamed out before seeing Nathan groan in pain as he fell on his knees. Francesca cursed to herself as she threw Sienna before running towards Nathan.

"The symbiote...he's finally free." Azari whispered over to Sienna. "Rosemary found out what was controlling him. That bracelet was beneath our noses the entire time and we didn't even know."

Morgan took the time as they were all distracted to finally blast the ghosts as they all scattered away. Ricky turned invisible as he came behind Francesca, pulling her away from Nathan. "You're done playing him, cat."

Sienna let out a scream as Azari grabbed onto her before she did anymore damage to herself.

Cindy rested Nathan's head on her legs as they watched him turn back into his true self. He flinched, slowly opening his eyes to see a bunch of sad faces.

"Guys?" He managed to choke out. "What's going on?"

Morgan's lip quivered as she gave him a gentle smile. "Rosemary saved your life...but that meant risking hers."

"No." Nathan furiously shook his head. "No, tell me that's not true."

They couldn't say anything but cry as they surrounded him. "No, no, no, no!" Nathan cried out. "NO!"  
  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

🕷

"And you said the suit wouldn't fit you anymore," Rosemary scoffed as they both stepped out of Peter's car. "But, _really_ , thank you for saving me from that fall. You've saved me once again, Dad."

Peter sighed deeply, leaning against the railing. "And once again, we're back at this place. I hope you know that that was the last time I would put the suit on, I'm really done this time. If your Mom ever found out that I did what I did after I promised her, I wouldn't hear the end of it."

"I told you that's all I needed you for." Rosemary smiled as she took out the bracelet from her back pocket. "Can you believe that this little thing caused so much trouble? At least Nathan is now safe and back home where he's supposed to be. This thing deserves to be somewhere far away from him. I never want to see that side of Nathan ever again."

Peter agreed with her. "Do you think we should say something? A few words?"

Rosemary stood there, staying completely silent with only the sounds of the cars passing by. "You want me...to say a few words about a bracelet? It's a piece of shit, that's all."

Peter took off his sunglasses as he pressed his fingers at the bridge of his nose. "What did I say about you cursing in front of me? Forget what I said, just throw it into the ocean already. We need to go see how Nathan is doing."

"Right, I know." She sighed. "I hope to never see you ever again." She said, before tossing the bracelet into the ocean. They stared at where it had landed before turning to head towards the car.

━━━

Rosemary had surprised Sienna and the rest inside of her parents home, who were all sitting in the living room as they waited for Nathan to wake up. "I'm terribly sorry for scaring you guys. I had a feeling that he was going to do something to me and stop all of you so I had my Dad stay in the shadows just incase."

"That was a brave move, though." Azari said. "I don't think I would've done what you did and without your _suit_? Sheesh."

Cindy was about to say something when they all heard Nathan scream Rosemary's name. Rosemary ran upstairs as Peter quickly followed as they entered his bedroom, seeing as he was panicking while Michelle tried to calm him down.

"Nate, it's okay. _Breathe_. I'm right here." Rosemary said as she held him in her arms. "I'm right here."

"I thought I lost you. God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what was going on with me. I don't remember what I did, w-what did I do?" He sobbed.

Rosemary shook her head. "That doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that matters is that you're with us and that you're safe. Everything's in the past, you don't have to worry about anything."

He pulled away as Peter came up to him, giving him a kiss on the top of his head before messing up his hair. "I really missed you, son. It's great to have you back."

"Dad," Nathan pulled him into a hug as he cried. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for running away. _I'm sorry_. Mom, I'm sorry for worrying you every single night and putting you through so much. Fuck, I'm so sorry to all of you."

Megan quietly came up behind Michelle as she held onto her jacket. Michelle looked down as she sat her on her lap. "I think you need to apologize to this little one most of all."

"You hurt Maia." Megan whispered. "She had to get surgery but Daddy fixed her up so she's better now. See?" She said holding up the doll that had duck tape wrapped around her left arm and right leg. "You really scared me, bubba."

Nathan pouted before pulling her in for a hug. "You don't _ever_ have to be scared of me, understand? I'm sorry I made you sad. I won't do it again, I promise."

"Good. Can we play dolls now? I miss playing with you."

He nodded as he pulled her in for another hug. He sighed, looking at each of them. "I think it's time I tell you guys as my family who deserve to know the truth, _why_ I decided to help Francesca."

"Please do, it's been three months." Rosemary nodded.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair. "I have a son, his name is Benjamin–or Benji, a nickname Francesca and I had for him. He's all I really did this for but I had no idea she would give me a new suit. I didn't know I'd act this way."

No one said anything before Rosemary finally did. " _Oh_. Holy sh–I wasn't expecting this _at all_. I'm gonna need a minute to process this."

"Francesca needed my help to save our son and I did. Even though I don't even know the guy who has him, Francesca does."

Peter frowned. "But you worked with her for almost three months–days passed and she didn't take you once to go see where he was?"

Nathan shook his head no. "She said she was protecting both of us by me not coming. She didn't want him knowing that I was working with her. We were supposed to have him back today, Hammerhead just wanted to us to rob the safe from the bank. Where's Francesca? She has to know what they've done to him–"

Peter pushed him back down from getting up. "Don't worry, Morgan imprisoned her at the Avengers compound."

"I still need to talk to her. I need to know who Hammerhead is so I could at least get Benji away from him. If there's a possibility to reason with him, I want him with me instead of Francesca."

Michelle smiled, grabbing his hand. "I completely agree with you. Go talk to Francesca. Get Benji so he can meet his family...but, not now. You need to rest."

Nathan leaned back against the pillow. "Thanks for being here for me, guys. After all the pain I caused you–"

"Hey, all that's over." Peter nodded. "We're family and family sticks together no matter what."

Megan gasped. "Like double pops! Daddy, we're like popsicles double pops."

"See? She gets it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

🕷

Three days had passed and Nathan had finally been able to go see Francesca. Morgan waited for him outside along with Ricky as he greeted them. "Hey, sorry it took me so long."

Morgan smiled, shaking her head. "It's no problem. Are you ready to see her?"

"Yes." Nathan nodded as he followed them both into the elevator. "Did she cause you any trouble while she's been locked up?"

Ricky leaned against the wall, shrugging. "Yeah, I don't know why. I gave her cat food and cat toys to play with, she threw things everywhere."

Nathan tried to contain his laughter as he watched the doors open as he noticed Francesca with her back to them as she sat in the middle of the big bullet proof glass. He furrowed his eyebrows as he slowly got out of the elevator. "Can you guys give me a few minutes alone with her?"

"Get her to eat too," Morgan nodded. "She hasn't eaten anything since we've brought her in here and maybe she'll listen to you. Take all the time you need, Nate." She smiled before pressing the button to go up.

Nathan turned back around, letting out a shaky breath as he walked towards her. He stared at her for a moment before knocking on the glass to get her attention. She turned her head but her hair was covering her face. "I told you, I didn't want this disgusting crap!" She shouted, getting up to throw the plate at the wall in which Nathan hardly flinched.

Her expression suddenly changed when she noticed it was him instead of anyone else as she walked up to him, her hands pressing against the glass. "Nathan, did you come to get me out of here? I knew you would–"

"No Francesca," Nathan shook his head. "I didn't. I came to know about our son. I want him with me... _now_ , and you're the only one who knows where Hammerhead is so just tell me where I can find him."

Francesca scoffed. "You're joking, right? You let your ex girlfriend's boyfriend put his hands on me and you didn't do shit about it! Look at where they have me! Nathan, I'm your girlfriend and you're worried about some baby?!"

Nathan frowned. "He's our son, Francesca. He had nothing to do with this. I just want him to be safe and with me...he will be. Just tell me where he is and–"

"You want him? Then let me out." She growled. "You wouldn't be able to get him on your own because Hammerhead never knew that you worked with me. I need to come with you so he would be able to give him to us."

"How do I know this isn't one of your tricks, hm?"

"I say you stop asking questions before he decides to kill if he hasn't already, eh?" Francesca rolled her eyes.

Nathan swallowed, nodding his head. He walked over to the panel to try to figure out the code before he heard the elevator ding. Morgan immediately stepped out, coming to Nathan's side. "What do you think you're doing? You're going to let her escape!"

"That's the plan. We need to get our son." He looked at her before she pressed some buttons to lock her back in. "Morgan, I'm just trying to get my son back. _Please._ I promise I'll have her back here after we have him."

Morgan bit her lip, thinking for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. "Fine, but you better have her back or else we're going to have round two."

Nathan thanked her before Morgan pressed the right code to let her out. She grinned as she ran to Nathan's side, interlocking their hands together. "Thanks for letting me out, baby. We had somewhere to go, am I right?"

"Wait, Nathan!" Morgan shouted before tossing him something. He caught it, looking down as he saw it was a new bracelet. "Don't lose this one or else my Dad will stop making back ups for you."

━━━

Francesca and Nathan swung down onto a building as she quickly hurried to the back door. "Try to keep quiet, please." She opened the door as he followed behind.

"Hammerhead," She called out in the darkness. "It's Francesca. I know that I didn't get you whatever was in the safe but I came to reason with you."

One single light came on as Nathan tried to hide but it was already too late. He knew he was there.

Francesca's breath quickened as she raised her chin up. "I give you what was half of my jewels and money to you for our son back. Deal?"

Nathan knew not to doubt Francesca at the moment due to how scared she looked and at the way she spoke. Hammerhead looked at Nathan and then back to her. "What's this? What's this kid doing in my office?"

"I helped her with the robberies. I stole from the jewelry shop, I did everything you demanded that we do to get our son back. What more do you need? How many other bad things do I have to do to just give us our son back?"

Hammerhead let out a laugh. "You did all of that just for your son?"

"I'm willing to do anything to have him back with us."

"Anything?"

" _Absolutely anything_." Nathan clenched his jaw. "I'll even kill someone if I have to."

Hammerhead laughed again, motioning to the door. "Luckily I don't need anything else. You two can have your son back, he's right through that door."

Nathan turned to look at the door as he suddenly felt nervous. He didn't think that he'd be in the same place as them. He hoped for someplace alot safer than this. "He's in there?"

"He's been asleep for awhile so it might be kind of dark when you get in. Go right ahead." He sighed, his chair squeaking as he leaned back on it.

Nathan grinned as he grabbed Francesca's hands. "We finally get to see our son after so long. This is what we fought for."

Francesca pulled her hands back. "Go without me. You're the one who hasn't met him so you should have this moment with just the two of them. Oh, and remember to take off your mask. You don't want to scare him, do you?"

Nathan quickly shook his head as he slipped his mask off as he let out a deep breath before walking to the door. He slowly twisted the knob before going into the dark room.

He adjusted his eyes to the darkness before closing the door behind him. "Benji?" He called out before being blinded as he saw the lights go on one by one like stadium lights.

He was confused before noticing that he wasn't alone. Newscast, camera crew, and reporters were taking a shot of who Webs actually was.

" _Absolutely anything. I'll even kill someone if I have to."_ Nathan frowned, hearing the playback of something he had said only a few minutes ago.

"Is _this_ your superhero, New York? The one you threw a festival for...and for what?" Francesca suddenly came out, holding a microphone. "As you can see by the footage up at the screen, he's no damn superhero. He's robbed, he's lied, he's attacked innocent people and even threw someone off a building! You can all thank me for catching the criminal."

When Nathan was about to put on his mask again, Francesca stopped him. "How are you going to hide yourself now? Everyone knows who you are and what you've done, you can't hide anymore. You're the bad guy now."

Nathan tried to run out the door that he entered from but it had been blocked by something. He cursed at himself before pointing a finger at Francesca. "You lied to me, you tricked me!"

"Didn't anyone tell you how much I love playing tricks, Nathan Parker?" Francesca smirked. She brought her mouth back to the microphone. "That's right, ladies and gentlemen. This is your "superhero" _Webs_ and former villain, _Venom._

Nathan looked at her with anger in his eyes as he looked at the footage again before quickly looking away. It showed him doing what he'd done with Francesca in his old suit..and she was nowhere to be found in the clips.

There was nothing he could do.

He had been lied to.

Benji was never real.

Everyone knew his secret.

_The spider had fallen into the cat's trap._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
